


Couch Surfers [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Felix+ [PODFIC] [4]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Meetings, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: “Who’s left?”(Felix eats crappy food and also meets Riley and Lito.)
Series: Felix+ [PODFIC] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Couch Surfers [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Couch Surfers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892190) by [Chancy_Lurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting and Chancy_Lurking for having blanket permission!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Sense8/Felix+/04%20Couch%20Surfers.mp3) | 00:12:02 | 8.6 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Mad World_ by Adam Lambert

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
